


钓鱼

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: kc，未成年设定！





	钓鱼

如果此刻克里斯能说话的话，他开口的第一句已经是：“操你的鲁尼。”不过此刻，他的话全被眼前这个男人堵在唇齿之间。

 

克里斯不认识他，或者说，眼前的这一切他都不熟悉，他是被鲁尼拉来玩的，鲁尼没钓到人，他却钓到了眼前这位先生，这位或许比他大了不止十岁的先生。

 

“先…先生…”克里斯推开在自己颈间舔舐的男人“我还不知道你名字呢？”

 

男人抬起头，满眼笑意的看着克里斯，这让克里斯有点难为情，他自认为不是什么乡巴佬，可是第一次遇见就上床这件事还是让克里斯有些不舒服，而且他还不知道对方的名字呢。

 

“想知道？”  
克里斯点点头。  
“到床上去”克里斯听完之后一个连跑带跳就趴到了床上。

 

“第一次？”里卡多笑看着身下的男孩，稚嫩的脸庞已经被染上红色，他的T恤已经被里卡多脱了下来，胸前的茱萸在空气下呈现出漂亮的粉色，或者说，他的身体都成了粉色。

 

克里斯点点头：“你不会…”你不会瞧不起我吧？这话克里斯放在心里没说，他不好意思问。

 

“第一次我可以小心点。”里卡多笑着俯下身，抚摸着克里斯的耳廓“没人会对处男抱有恶意。”克里斯看着他，他看起来是个很温柔的人，克里斯点点头：“我都听你的。”

 

虽然早就做好了心理准备，可是当自己的好兄弟被含在嘴里的那一刻，克里斯还是忍不住呜咽出声：“唔…fuck…”克里斯抬起头看着眼前的人，他正埋在自己的腿间吞吐不停，以往所有自渎的快感都比不上这个男人带给他的刺激与痛快。克里斯忍不住抓着他的头发开始挺腰抽动，里卡多按住克里斯的手，抬起头：“别动。”他的嘴角还挂着一丝银丝，克里斯摸了摸他的头：“我还不太习惯这个。”

 

里卡多看着已经立起来的小克里斯，忍不住笑了：“我看他好像挺喜欢。”说完还弹了一下，克里斯一下子叫出了声：“你干嘛啊。”里卡多把头发全部拢到后面，目光如炬般看着克里斯：“你爽够了，现在该轮到我了吧，小孩儿。”

 

我也要做那个吗，克里斯看着眼前一丝不挂的男人，忍不住想，他拙劣的技术会不会让他不开心啊？他还从来没做过这个。

 

里卡多看着思绪逐渐跑偏的克里斯，他开始觉得今天晚上有趣了，一个处男？他已经很久没见过了。

 

“你不需要做这个，接下来听我的就好了。”说完之后，里卡多从抽屉里拿出一罐不知道什么东西，克里斯眨眨眼睛：“这什么啊？”

 

“让你不那么紧的东西。”里卡多说完就要打开，却被克里斯拦住：“非要用这个吗？”黏糊糊的东西让克里斯有点紧张。

 

里卡多想了想，把润滑剂放在了一旁：“也不是不可以，只不过你可能会不太舒服。”

 

反正我不要那种黏糊糊的东西在我身上滑来滑去。克里斯慢慢的张开腿，这个他还是知道的。里卡多笑了，手指触到了克里斯的后庭：“你太紧了…”一个手指都很难进去。里卡多看着满面潮红的克里斯，轻声笑了：“别着急。”

 

克里斯的腿被抬起来，克里斯被团成了一个团，他的后穴就这样光明正大的摆着里卡多面前，里卡多一直盯着它没有说话，他的呼吸打在上面每一次都引起克里斯忍不住的收缩。

 

粗糙的舌面贴在上面的时候，克里斯忍不住抓紧了枕头：“唔…”克里斯下意识想要夹紧腿，无奈里卡多的头卡在中间让克里斯动弹不得，他只能任由里卡多的舌头在自己体内来回抽动。是所有人都这样吗？克里斯忍不住自己的叫声，安静的室内他的喘息听起来尤为色情，克里斯捂住嘴巴不想泄露出一点声音，里卡多发出了轻快的笑声，伸手抚上了克里斯的前面，上下撸动。

 

里卡多觉得他今天可能是来上课的，义务教育处男如何做爱。

 

双重快感刺激着克里斯的感官，克里斯感觉自己要被眼前的男人开垦殆尽，克里斯咬紧了牙关抑制住自己想要呻吟的欲望，无奈对方的速度却越来越快，克里斯倒在了他的手上，呻吟隔着枕头溢出，克里斯现在看起来糟糕透了。

 

里卡多没再说废话，他挺起腰扶着自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎送进克里斯的后穴。

 

克里斯一下子绷直了脊背，这太过了，克里斯只觉得冷汗直冒，他的第一次注定不会是什么好事了。“我…我不行了。”克里斯摸索着里卡多的手，一把抓住“我…这…这他妈的太疼了！”

 

里卡多笑着没说话，他好心情的低下头亲吻身下的男孩，男孩拘谨又顺从，他想要伸出舌头与里卡多纠缠却畏畏缩缩的不敢，里卡多笑着捏住克里斯的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴与自己唇舌纠缠。

 

克里斯睁大双眼看着面前闭着眼睛一脸温柔吻着自己的男人，克里斯抚摸着他的耳朵，他在给自己打气，他能感觉到里卡多的挺立在自己下身试探。

 

“来吧，我可以的。”克里斯一把推开里卡多，顺从的躺下去，笑眯眯的看着眼前的人“来吧，先生。”

 

“你不行就告诉我。”里卡多从抽屉里拿出避孕套准备套在自己的小兄弟上“今天我会很有耐心。”

 

“我…我很干净的…”克里斯说完之后自己也觉得不好意思，拿枕头捂住了脸“我…”他闭嘴了，他害怕自己再说什么先生会生气的。

 

“射到里面你会不舒服。”里卡多咬开了包装袋，准备套上去。克里斯坐了起来，一把抱起里卡多，吻了上去：“我不喜欢，我不要。”克里斯眼底的诱惑被里卡多完全洞悉，里卡多笑着舔舐克里斯牙齿，无声的调情。

 

手指溜到下面试探克里斯的紧致，他需要保证克里斯的足够湿润。顺滑的触感提醒着里卡多，克里斯准备好了。

 

里卡多一把把克里斯推倒在床上，抬起他的腿架在肩膀上，虔诚的亲吻着他的脚踝，下半身无限贴近，里卡多终于体会到了久违的紧致快感。

 

“我靠…”克里斯忍不住收缩着后穴，他几乎能感受到里卡多的形状，包括他突起的青筋，他的后面被撑满了。

 

“先生…先生…”克里斯无意识的唤着此刻与他紧致交融的男人，里卡多的挺动带动着克里斯与他在欲海里一同徜徉，克里斯只觉得浑身发软，他想要附在先生身上不离开。

 

“里卡多，我的名字叫里卡多。”里卡多咬紧牙关吐出这句话，克里斯真够辣的，差点夹的里卡多缴械投降。

 

“先生…我喜欢这个称呼。”克里斯抱住眼前的人“我喜欢你，先生…”克里斯眼神迷离的样子换做谁都难以自持，里卡多也一样，他摸索着克里斯炽热的身体，年轻人的身体充满了可能性。

 

“你想叫我什么都可以。”里卡多加快了挺动的节奏，克里斯咬住嘴唇却忍不住呻吟出声，初次的体验带给他过多的快感，克里斯要感谢鲁尼，让他认识这样一位完美的先生。

 

“慢点…慢点好吗？”克里斯趁着里卡多抽插的空档小声嘀咕，里卡多抬起身子看着克里斯的下身，长时间的抽插使得初次使用的后穴变得粉红湿润，肉体的欲望在此刻无限放大，里卡多恐怕没办法答应小孩的要求。

 

“唔！”里卡多猛地加快速度，克里斯忍不住弓起了腰，这一次感觉和之前都不一样，酥酥麻麻的让克里斯产生了快要失禁的感觉。

 

里卡多笑着没说话，只是照着那一个点细细研磨，他想把克里斯操射，这是个糟糕但刺激的想法。

 

“先生…我…我…”猛烈的撞击将克里斯的话语撞碎，克里斯的呻吟声像一只幼小的猫一样细碎，克里斯抓住里卡多的手，他的满面潮红表示他即将又一次到达快感的高潮“我要…我要…”

 

里卡多低头吻住他，加快了抽动的速度，克里斯的言语与呻吟被他封锁在唇齿之间，他喜欢听他小猫一样的呜咽。

 

里卡多炽热的白浊一涌而出，冲刷着克里斯的肠道，克里斯呜咽着射出自己的精液，沾满了里卡多的肚皮，黏在两人之间形成淫乱的结。

 

“你还好吗？”里卡多笑着捏了捏克里斯的脸“小鬼。”

 

克里斯闭上了眼睛摸索到里卡多手缓慢摩挲：“先生，我好累啊。”里卡多在他的额头印下一吻：“睡吧。”克里斯安心的闭上了眼睛，里卡多想了想，还是抱起克里斯进了浴室，他需要给克里斯清理一下。

 

第二天克里斯醒来的时候里卡多正站在穿衣镜前收拾自己。克里斯揉了揉眼睛，想要说话嗓子却干的要命。

 

克里斯清了清嗓子，里卡多回头，满脸笑意：“你醒了？”克里斯点点头：“你要走了吗？”里卡多点点头坐过来搂过克里斯的肩膀：“我一会还要开会，我也不是成天泡在酒吧钓凯子的。”

 

“我…”克里斯抬起头看了一眼里卡多又低下头，他玩着手指一言不发。

 

“嗯？”里卡多点上了一支烟，朝着克里斯吐了一个烟圈。

 

“先生…”克里斯的声音带上了哭腔“先生，我还能再联系你吗？”没等里卡多说话，克里斯猛地抱住了里卡多“先生，我是认真的！”

 

“昨天晚上怎么没见你这么霸道？”里卡多小声念叨着，从兜里掏出来一张纸“我的名片，你可以给我打电话。随时开机。”

 

克里斯笑着拿过来，放在眼前瞧了半天：“先生，你真的是大老板啊。”

 

里卡多抱着克里斯给了他一个热烈的早安吻，克里斯还能感觉到里卡多嘴巴里自己的味道，克里斯闭着眼睛小心翼翼的与里卡多玩着勾舌头的游戏，里卡多等着克里斯动作，克里斯稍微挪开身体，看着里卡多晶莹的唇，伸出舌尖舔了一下。里卡多捏住克里斯的下巴，使劲亲了一口克里斯的脸，低声说：“真想再把你操得哭出来。”

 

“我哪有？”克里斯不好意思的狡辩“都怪先生！”

 

里卡多笑着点点头：“怪我，都怪我，以后都补给你。”里卡多从来没想过他会把自己的私人电话给一个约炮对象，也从来没想过自己会在一个小鬼身上找回久违的快感。

 

里卡多离开以后，克里斯还在傻笑，他要感谢鲁尼，鲁尼的钓男人恶作剧让他钓到了这位完美的里卡多先生。


End file.
